Penguins and Paw Prints
by Kittypig
Summary: The penguins find a clue that leads to a horrible discovery. But what does all of it have to with Marlene? Please read and reveiw! This is my first story! ;D
1. Chapter 1: Normal Beginnings

Chapter 1: Normal Beginnings

There was a Zoo in Central park of New York City, New York. It seemed all normal; humans came to see the animals, and then left later. But, there was something much greater to this zoo. In the center of the zoo, a small penguin habitat was there. A white concrete island was firmly in the ground surrounded by chlorinated blue water. Around the water, there were pine green metal bars. On the island, pushed to one corner, was a silver bowl that would usually have a fish in it. Under said bowl was a hole that leads to an underground lair.

In the lair the four penguins who called this habitat home, were fast asleep in their concrete bunks carved into the wall. Two of them snored, while the other two tossed and turned every now and then.

Suddenly, the second-shortest penguin with a flat head yawned and strained his eyes to look at the clock. He squinted for a moment, but he finally read that it was 5:00am. He groaned as got out of his bunk and made his way to the coffee maker. He found his small coffee cup, dropped a fish into it and waited impatiently for his coffee to finish being made. As soon as his cup was full, he headed up the ladder to the concrete island above.

When he was topside, he accepted the warm rays of the sun as it greeted the earth with the gift of a brand new day. He stretched in the golden light, watching the colors burst across the sky. There were many shades of purple, red, orange, and blue.

"Ah, sunrise," he commented, "nothin' like it."

A smile spread across his beak. Soon there were noises and rustling coming from the HQ below.

"Better go wake up the boys." he said as he jumped down the hole into the lair that sheltered him.

He laughed silently as he thought about yelling and scaring them. He went with this plan.

"1… 2… 3!" he counted to himself, "RISE AND SHINE SOLDIERS!" he cried.

The whole lair rumbled at the might of the penguin's voice. The penguins sleeping in their bunks quickly jumped, hit their heads, and fell down onto the hard, cold, concrete floor.

The three stood before the flat-headed penguin, in a single file line, and saluted.

"Reporting for duty, Skipper!" the tallest of the four said. His name was Kowalski, a round headed penguin with a knack for science and using his ability to come up with options to help his team. The lieutenant was looking down slightly at his leader, but with eyes that showed great respect.

Next in line was the weapons specialist, Rico. He was second-tallest and sort of flat-headed like Skipper, but atop of his head was a feather Mohawk. He had a scar that went across his lips on the left side of his beak. He couldn't speak in complete words only his gibberish so he just smiled confidently.

At the end was sweet, innocent Private who was the shortest and youngest. He was a little chubby, but he didn't care. It only boosted his cuteness. His rank was a private, of course from his name, so he listened and tried his best at everything he did. Private smiled cutely, to no one's surprise.

"What are we doing today, Skippah?" Private asked in his British accent.

"What we do every day, train." Skipper replied.

After having a good breakfast of fish, the penguins climbed out of the HQ. They started with laps around the zoo, and then continued with push-ups.

"Alright boys," Skipper said, satisfied with his team's progress, "It's time to take a good break in HQ. We should be ready if called to duty. Today we check inventory."

Kowalski, Rico, and Private nodded. As they were just about to enter the lair, a scream sounded from across the zoo.

"See? Told you!" Skipper said as they belly slid to the scene of the crime.

The ring-tailed lemur, "king" Julian, stood at the zoovenir shop not looking the least bit aware of his surroundings.

The penguins approached, focused on whatever that scream was about.

"Ringtail, you screamed?" Skipper asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Huh? Oh no, you are being mistaken. I did not scream. It was her." Julian pointed to Marlene, the otter, who was on the ground about 2 to 5 feet away.

"Skipper!" Marlene cried as she ran to the lead penguin, "I was looking all over for you! Come with me."

Skipper was puzzled, but followed her, seeing she was pretty distressed. They went to Marlene's habitat, neighboring the penguin's own. They stepped into the rock cave with chlorinated water in front.

"Look!" Marlene yelled, pointing to the dusty wall. A paw print appeared clearly out of the dust. It looked like a small version of a human hand, almost exactly like Marlene's only different somehow.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private stepped back in shock, mouths gaped open. Skipper remained calm.

"So…" Skipper said, "You placed your paw into the dust on the wall?"

"What? No!" Marlene said in defense, "I didn't do that! I woke up, looked at the wall where my antique Spanish guitar usually hangs and only found… _this_!"

Kowalski examined the print very closely.

"Hmmm…" he said, rubbing his chin with his right flipper.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Mystery

Chapter 2: Mysterious Mystery

The penguins and Marlene were all standing in the cave of Marlene's habitat. A paw print was where Marlene's antique Spanish guitar should be. Marlene nervously paced around the room. She watched her feet move one in front of the other.

Kowalski looked closely at the paw print on the wall.

"Kowalski, analysis," Skipper barked the order at his lieutenant.

"It seems to be a paw print," Kowalski replied.

"I gathered that," Skipper said, rolling his eyes at the useless bit of information.

"I was going to say that, because of the shape it could be almost anyone's paw print. It could be a lemur, another otter, a chimp, a beaver," Kowalski listed many animals in the zoo and out of the zoo, too.

"Good, we narrowed it down." Skipper replied jokingly.

Marlene started sobbing and held her face with her paws.

"What am I going to do?" Marlene cried, "That guitar belonged to my grandmother!"

"Don't worry Marlene! We'll find it." Private assured her, while patting Marlene on the back.

"Young Private is right," Skipper said. A smile of confidence spread across his beak, "We should start searching for the pawed perpetrator now."

With that, the penguins quickly leaped and bounded to their own habitat. Once there, Kowalski quickly took his clipboard out and wrote down (or drew, since penguins can't read or write.) possible suspects.

"We can rule out the gorillas, baboons, and chimps because their hands are too big to fit the print." Kowalski explained.

"Ok that leaves the lemurs…" Skipper waited for other answers to come to his mind.

"Maybe someone in the park has seen it." Private said.

"Right," Skipper said, "But first, cute and cuddly antics for the guests. No mercy!"

The four penguins climbed out of the lair onto their small concrete island and the last one out covered the hole with their metal fishbowl. They all smiled and waved, especially Private. Cute and cuddly time was his thing. All the oohhs and ahhhs from the crowd made his heart flutter with delight as he worked his magic.

Behind him the older penguins continued their chat.

"We need to narrow down our suspects, Kowalski." Skipper complained to his lieutenant.

"I know, Skipper, I know." Kowalski said waving his right flipper in the air, "I'm trying to think!"

"Well, think harder!" Skipper pressured.

Kowalski shook his head, "It's not that easy, you know."

"Fine," Skipper replied, fixing his gaze back to the crowd of about eight people, "Just try to work faster."

Kowalski rolled his eyes. He switched his waving right flipper with the left and smiled once again at the crowd, too.

Suddenly, there was a path cleared through the crowd as Alice the zookeeper appeared.

"Move out of my way, I have work to do you know!" Alice said in her usual grouchy tone. You could tell she hated her job, but did it for her paycheck any way. She held a big bucket about half full with fish.

"Fiiiiiish!" Rico sang as he stared at the bucket lost in thought about all of those fish.

Private finally opened his eyes and stopped shaking his tail-feathers to see Alice.

"Oh, boy!" he said.

"It's lunchtime, you disgusting animals." Alice said, grumpily shaking her hand from the wet and slimy fish that she chucked into the habitat.

The penguins ignored this comment. She called every animal that.

Soon the bell rang, signaling that the zoo was closed. It also signaled investigation time.

"Alright boys," Skipper said, "We'll go to Marlene's and ask a few questions. Then, we interview anyone who has paws or hands. By interview, I mean interrogate."

Skipper smiled. He loved interrogations. In fact, he loved brute force in general.

The penguins leaped and bounded out of their habitat in perfect formation. They landed in the otter habitat where Marlene was on her big slide atop her cave, getting ready to dive into the water below. Suddenly, the four penguins appeared beside her.

"Hi, Marlene!" Private said.

The little penguin's greeting took her by surprise, sending Marline down the slide on her back head first.

"AHHHHH!" she cried her brown eyes were big as saucers.

She landed in the water a second later, the penguins jumped to the front of the cave. Marlene swam to shore and shook the water out of her fur.

"Oh, sorry, Marlene." Private apologized.

"So, other than to scare me out of my skin, what did you come here for?" Marlene asked looking very annoyed.

"Just to ask some questions" Skipper replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, shoot," Marlene replied finally looking up after dusting herself off.

Rico immediately up-chucked a bazooka and almost shot when Skipper stopped him.

"Whoa! Stand down soldier! Not _that_ kind of shoot." he said.

"Awwww…" Rico sadly replied and threw the bazooka out of sight.

"Um, okay…" Marlene said looking to the side. "Anyway, what questions did you have?"

**Thanks to anybody who's reviewed my first chapter. This is my very FIRST Fan fiction, so wish me luck! There's more coming, I'm just putting a little suspense! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were all standing before Marlene in her habitat.

"Ok, what kind of questions?" Marlene said, remembering how Rico tried to shoot her head off.

"Question one: Who would want your guitar?" Skipper asked.

He paced around like he usually did when giving orders, looking at his feet with his flippers behind his back. The stern look on his face was very serious. He was asking so many questions in his mind.

"Well there is… "Marlene's voice trailed off as she mumbled words they couldn't understand.

"What was that?" Private asked.

"My…" Marlene mumbled and trailed off again.

"Marlene? What are you trying to tell us?" Kowalski asked.

"Speak up! This could be dangerous!" Skipper yelled aggravated.

"My _sister_! Okay?" Marlene shouted in Skipper's face.

Skipper was surprised and fell over. When Marlene saw what nerve-racking she had caused her friends, she ran into the cave and cried. Skipper shook his head fast, trying to shake Marlene's harsh words from his mind. He stared into space as the moment replayed itself in his mind.

"Skippah?" Private tried to wake his leader from thought, "Skippah!" he cried once more.

"What? Oh, Private." He suddenly woke up, and looked at the boy. "I'll go talk to Marlene. She seems pretty hurt."

"Alright Skippah, but what should we do in the meantime?" Private asked, saluting.

Skipper thought for a moment, and then said, "Keep an eye out for intruders back at HQ. The last thing we need is a dangerous weapon robbery."

"We're on it, Skippah!" Private smiled as he saluted and went to his teammates.

Skipper slowly walked into the cave of the otter habitat and heard Marlene's "quiet sobbing".

"Marlene?" Skipper called. His voice echoed through the cave as did his small webbed feet hitting the hard ground.

Skipper finally got to Marlene she was crying on her pillow. When Marlene finally looked up, she turned her head and saw Skipper. She sat up and turned away, staring at the floor.

"Are you… Uh… You know, okay?" Skipper asked, trying to find the right words to say.

He hated sob-stories. He didn't do very well at cheering people up, only Rico, who was easily persuaded to smile at the sight of a dangerous weapon.

"So… A sister, huh?" Skipper tried to make small talk.

"Yeah, I guess you know my secret now." Marlene said sadly, looking to the side.

"It was a secret?" Skipper asked, "Why would you want to keep it a secret?"

"Because, she's… Evil!" Marlene cried.

"Oh, c'mon, don't you mean really mean?" Skipper said, "How could anyone related to you be evil?"

Marlene finally turned back around.

"No, she's really evil. She's my twin." Marlene explained, "That's why the paw print on the wall looked so much like mine. Mindy always wanted that guitar, she was jealous when mom gave it to me. Now, she's got what she wanted and it's done. Maybe she'll leave me alone."

Skipper listened to every word.

"So what does this 'evil twin' look like?" Skipper replied, trying to get the mystery talking over with. He wanted action.

"Well she-"Marlene was cut off when a cry for help came from the penguin habitat.

The two gasped at the noise. Skipper and Marlene quickly got there and asked what happened.

Kowalski quickly cried out "It was some otter that looked like Marlene! She came in, said 'I've come to borrow something and took off with Private!"

Skipper and Marlene looked at each other.

"And what did the mad-mammal look like?" Skipper asked.

"Well, she looked like Marlene except her fur was black instead of brown. She had an eye-patch and a scar over her left eye. She also had Marlene's foot marking on the opposite side Marlene does." Kowalski explained.

Skipper looked at Marlene as if to ask, "Is this who we're looking for?" She nodded.

"Skipper, what's going on?" Kowalski asked.

"That otter you saw looked like Marlene because… She's Marlene's twin!" Skipper replied.

Kowalski and Rico gasped in horror.

"Yes, it's true, she is my sister. But she's evil." Marlene said looking to the ground once again.

"And now she's got Private!" Kowalski said.

"Boys, it's time to get him back." Skipper said.

"But, we don't know where she is." the lieutenant replied.

"I might have an idea…" Marlene said meekly, rubbing her paw against her arm.

**More suspense! Hooray! Don't worry, there's defiantly more coming! So remember to keep checking! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Yikes!

Chapter 4: Yikes!

"Marlene? Is that you?" Private asked the otter that had him tied up in bailer twine.

The dark otter just looked down at him with her glowing emerald green eyes. She had brought Private to a hole in a tree outside of the zoo. Private was scared.

"Marlene?" the small penguin asked once again.

"I'm not your little friend," the otter responded, "I am very unlike my goody-two-shoes sister."

"WH-who are you?" Private asked shaking. This otter was very mean, almost as mean as Dr. Blowhole.

"Who am I?" the otter repeated, "I am Mindy, Marlene's evil twin sister!"

Private cried out in terror at her loud words as they replayed in his mind. He wished the others were there. He was at the mercy of Mindy, who held a grudge against her sister.

"B-but, what do you want with me? I didn't do anything to you!" Private said, trying to get Mindy to release him. No such luck.

"Oh, I have orders from a powerful ally of mine that you should know." Mindy replied coldly.

"Ally?" Private sat there and wondered aloud.

"You know that weirdo dolphin. He rides this little blue scooter or whatever and loves laughing. Dr… Bluenose?" She looked at him with a stare, not showing that she cared at the least. In which, she didn't.

"Dr. Blowhole!" Private exclaimed in a surprised whisper.

"Yeah, him," Mindy responded. She was using a sharp claw, and was carving out a figure. It looked like a penguin to him.

"What's that?" he hesitated to ask but had to know.

Mindy was very focused on her project and finally looked up at the poor little penguin boy.

"I like to keep carvings of my victims." she growled. Mindy had a glare a lot like Marlene's but it was darker. Then she moved her gaze back onto her carving of Private.

_Maybe if I be very nice to her, she'll let me go! _Private thought.

"That's a smashing good carving," He schmoozed.

"Sure, now be quiet, I'm waiting for Blowhole." Mindy growled again, now showing her razor sharp teeth.

She was grouchy, even more so than Skipper. Private whimpered at her sharp words, closing his eyes wishing the predicament never happened. A small tear dripped from his eye, rolled down his cheek, and splattered on the floor. Just when he was about to cry, Mindy snapped at him.

"Stop your whining or I'll knock the stuffing out of you!" she hissed.

"I-I…" Private was too scared to speak. Finally, a voice from outside startled him and he felt his heart scream with hope.

"Skippah! I'm in here! In this tree!" he cried breaking the five minute silence between the two.

Suddenly, a red lobster came into the tree. Private's bright smiling face changed instantly, seeing that it was not his rescue party.

"The doc needs to see you and the prisoner." The lobster smirked.

"Sure, but tell him I'll come when I want to come." Mindy said, standing up and putting a paw on her hip.

"Just hurry up, or I'm in hot water." The lobster urged.

Back with our heroes…

Everyone looked at Marlene who was rubbing her paw on her arm. She stared at the concrete surface of the fake island in the penguin habitat.

"Where in the world could Private be?" Skipper waved his flippers in the air, pointing his question at Marlene.

No response. Marlene's stomach was queasy, feeling she had gotten her best friends stuck in her family matters.

"Marlene, where are they?" Skipper repeated annoyed when he got no answer.

"Huh? What? O-oh right. Well, she'd probably hide in a tree outside of the zoo, she hates captivity." Marlene said.

"So, think opposite of you?" Kowalski confirmed.

"That's what she said, Kowalski! Do you need a visual?" Skipper said very grouchy. He didn't like it when his men were missing.

"Alright, we move out… NOW!" Skipper barked.

Soon the penguins, minus one, were out of the zoo and belly-sliding. Soon they came to a the tree that belonged to their friend, Fred the Squirrel.

"Can I help you?" Fred stuck his head out of the hole in the tree.

"Have you seen an otter about this tall, black fur, very mean looking?" Kowalski asked.

"Is black a letter?" Fred asked very stupidly.

"I knew we shouldn't have asked him." Skipper regretted.

Rico wasn't paying attention. He was watching a monarch butterfly when he spotted something. It was a red dot in the distance. He finally noticed what it was. It was a lobster with two black in white things behind it. Rico started waving his arms at Skipper and yelling at him.

"Rico? What's gotten into you?" Skipper demanded.

Rico pointed, but the animals in the distance had left. Skipper turned back to talk to Fred. Rico stood and stared where the three animals used to be. He was confused. Was he seeing things?

**Can you guess what will happen to Private? Will Skipper save him, or will Blowhole do something super bad to him? See what happens in Chapter 5! :D!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Battle End

Chapter 5: The Big Battle End

Private was asleep. When he awoke he couldn't see because it was pitch black. The twine was removed so that he could actually move. Private couldn't see so he dared not to move. He gulped. Suddenly a big spotlight surrounded the young penguin startling him. He shielded his eyes from the new bright light entering the room.

A picture of Dr Blowhole and Mindy standing side by side appeared on what Private saw as a wall. Blowhole laughed as he usually did trying to intimidate Private, but the young penguin stood tall.

"Are you comfortable, Private?" Blowhole asked as he sneered.

Private glared at him and took a defensive stance. Crouching low to the ground he was silent.

"Oh, so you're not talking now? You _were_ so chatty that I couldn't get you to shut your mouth." Mindy added. She also smiled in a mean manner, frightening Private even more.

"Oh well," Dr. Blowhole sighed not really meaning it, of course, "Skipper will soon come, and when he does, there'll be a trap just waiting for him."

"You're right about Skippah coming, but you're wrong about him getting trapped!" Private shot back, "He'll save me, and I know it!"

"Oh, that's what I'm counting on," Blowhole pressed a button on his one-wheeled scooter and a steel wall appeared behind Private and strapped him to it. Private couldn't move now. If he had teeth, they would be gritted in his frown. Private hid his true fear inside himself so that the enemy before him didn't find any weakness in him. Instead he masked it in his glare, other than crying.

"Skippah will have a plan, he always has one! Then he'll beat you!" Private yelled with the upmost respect for his leader, even though his accent made it almost cute.

Dr. Blowhole laughed at the youth's confidence. Mindy just stood and smirked.

"Gee, you seem so cheery. Let me play you a sad song on my new guitar!" Mindy held up Marlene's guitar and began to play. She wasn't very good, but you could at least tell what the tune was.

"So, you _did _take Marlene's antique guitar!" Private yelled accusingly.

"Sure I did, it's worth a lot of money. Just the kind of payback she gets for getting Grandma's guitar instead of me!" Mindy confirmed playing the guitar like a rock star would.

"She always got the good stuff because she was so _perfect._" Mindy continued, "I tried to be good, but it always backfired… So I decided if I couldn't be good, I'd have to be the exact opposite."

She frowned recalling the memories while watching her own fingers pluck the strings of "her" guitar. Mindy sighed. Dr. Blowhole did the same, but out of boredom instead of sad memories.

"Okay, so we've heard the sad dramatic thing that made you a bad guy, now can we torture the prisoner already or something?" he asked impatiently.

Private cringed at Dr. Blowhole's words. _Torture?_ He shuddered at the thought.

Private gulped. He closed his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts even though his greatest nightmare was happening before him.

"Whatever, it's no fur off my nose. Besides, he's your enemy. I just want to get back at my sister." Mindy replied tuning the guitar. She didn't look excited or interested in the least.

"Um, why did we form this alliance again?" Blowhole asked seeing his partner's lack of interest.

"Because your enemies are my sister's best friends. The way I see it, if you destroy the penguins, my sister feels more pain." Mindy said as she laughed softly, "A scar on the inside, instead of the outside. It lasts much longer."

While the two were talking, Private thought up a plan. The quantum hyper-cute! He could knock them out with his penguin cuteness, and escape the lair unharmed, or Skipper could come and get him before the baddies woke up.

Private soon put his plan into action. "Oh, Blowhole!" he called to the mad doctor, who turned to see the cute penguin in his hyper-cute pose. Blowhole fell over, his mind overwhelmed by cuteness. Mindy, on the other hand stared at him like he was a pile of dirt in the middle of a newly-cleaned floor.

Then he remembered.

Mindy was truly evil, she only looked out for number one: her. She is the definition of evil. If a toddler had a balloon, she would knock it out of the child's hands and make them cry. No one dared to try to get to her heart, since she didn't have one. She was all dark, no light.

"What are you doing?" Mindy asked.

"I'm told not to tell you!" Private answered.

Marlene's habitat

Marlene was pacing back and forth in her cave hoping the guys were alright. It was her sister, and they were fighting her! Marlene felt bad about getting her friends into the mess in the first place. She had to help! Marlene quickly ran to the park where the trio of penguins stood, trying to get Fred to understand what they were saying.

"Did you find him yet?" Marlene asked, causing Skipper to jump in surprise.

He picked himself up and tried to look respectful again.

"Uh, no." Skipper replied feeling embarrassed.

Rico started to yell in his gibberish words again.

"What's wrong with Rico?" Marlene asked.

"He thinks he saw something." Skipper replied.

Rico finally translated, "Lobster! Lobster!" he cried.

"Lobster?" Skipper turned to look at his weapons specialist.

"Uh-huh!" Rico confirmed.

"Which way did he go?" Skipper demanded.

Rico took point and lead them to the tree where Mindy had been.

"This is it," Marlene marveled, "I can tell because of all of her carvings."

There were carvings everywhere, and they were a labeled by enemies, victims, and allies. Skipper looked over to the allies' area to find a carving of a familiar dolphin. Too familiar.

Skipper narrowed his eyes as he said the name. "Blowhole!" he said to everyone's surprise.

"Pardon?" Kowalski thought the paranoia had gotten to Skipper.

"Look over here and tell me who that is." Skipper directed with dismay.

"It can't be!" Kowalski cried. Rico gasped dramatically.

Marlene was confused. She had never seen the penguins' dolphin enemy. She decided to play along.

"They must have left! Men and Marlene, we're going to Coney Island!" Skipper declared.

They had enough "jet packs" for everyone since Private wasn't there. On Skipper's signal the penguins and Marlene lifted off into the light blue sky.

"Woo-hoo!" Marlene cried spreading her arms out like an airplane with her fur ruffled in the breeze.

She had never done this before because she was so scared. Ever since the accident with Kowalski's machine and meeting herself, she wasn't afraid.

Later they were soaring over Coney Island. Skipper signaled them to land, in which they did so.

Once they touched their feet on the ground, they were all serious. The search was on and they knew it. Skipper directed his three friends into a ventilation shaft where they snuck into the lab. The lab with the very thing Skipper feared and more, needles. He wasn't afraid, he had his team. Err… part of it anyway.

The four moved fast, the penguins belly-sliding and Marlene doing her best to keep up. After a while, Skipper was suspicious. Why weren't the lobsters there? He shook the thought from his mind as he guided Marlene, Kowalski, and Rico through enemy territory.

When they finally reached the room where Private was, they were very nervous. Facing an arch-enemy is no laughing matter.

"Alright men and Marlene, we move fast. I'll take care of Blowhole, you get the lobsters. Move out!" Skipper directed

"I'll take my sister." Marlene volunteered.

The four swiftly moved into the room and Private couldn't help but smile with glee.

"Kowalski, pick the lock," Skipper whispered the order to his lieutenant.

Rico up-chucked a paper clip which Kowalski formed into a key and unlocked the straps that held their teammate.

"Skippah, we've got to get out of here!" Private said urgently, "Marlene's sister is on her way!"

"Don't worry young Private; we just have to let these sisters settle their family history." Skipper smiled confidently.

Private was confused as they all stood there. Finally, Mindy arrived. She held the Spanish guitar in her hand and was angry.

"Hey sis," Marlene said angrily but she was sure of herself.

"What are you doing here?" Mindy growled.

"I came to get _my _guitar." Marlene responded knowing it would only tick her sister off more.

"Grrrraaarrr!" Mindy lunged at Marlene. Marlene dodged just barely, sending Mindy into a wall. Mindy was too blind with rage to fight very well.

"It was _my _guitar in the first place, not yours!" Mindy yelled.

"No, I won the contest fair and square!" Marlene yelled back.

Mindy picked up the guitar, and held it over her head. "Ok, fine if you want it, here you go!" Mindy cried as the guitar came down like a baseball bat, trying to hit Marlene.

Marlene dodged and dodged until she finally grabbed the guitar right before it struck her. She started to play a tune. Marlene's fingers moved fast across the strings in harmony, as she played, a portal began to open behind her sister. Mindy yelped as she let go of the table she was holding on to, and fell into the portal.

"That's scientifically impossible!" Kowalski said as he watched the two otters.

When the portal finally closed, Marlene ceased her playing and walked over to the penguins.

"What did you do?" Skipper demanded.

"Oh don't worry she'll be fine." Marlene replied, "She was only teleported back to California. Mom and Grandma will take care of her punishment there."

The penguins were still in awe and didn't speak for a moment until Private finally broke the silence.

"So your guitar is magic?" Private asked.

"No, Kowalski needed one of his inventions tested, so I just pretended like the guitar was magic." Marlene and the others looked at Kowalski.

"I fired the teleportation ray in time for it to look like it was magic." Kowalski laughed. So did Marlene.

"Well that works too." Skipper said.

**I hope you enjoyed the story. This chapter I hope was worth the wait. Please tell me if it was! Thanks for reading! :D**

**BTW, look out for other stories I'll write later!**


End file.
